Little Glimpses
by XxBlackBerryAndApplexX
Summary: AU SasoDei : In life you should always have that one friend who you can tell everything too. Sometimes things go wrong and you're driven apart. Sometimes it's their fault. Sometimes it's your fault. Sometimes it's nobody's fault. Relationships are strong yet fragile things, one tiny thing that builds up can completely destroy a relationship. I didn't think it would happen to us.
1. Six Years Old

**Prologue**

**AU SasoDei** : In life you should always have that one friend who you can tell everything too, where there are no secrets between the two of you. Sometimes things go wrong and you're driven apart. Sometimes it's their fault. Sometimes it's your fault. Sometimes it's nobody's fault. Sometimes it's everybody's fault. Relationships are strong yet fragile things, one tiny thing that builds up over time can completely destroy a relationship. I didn't think it would happen to us but it did. I wish I could figure out what went wrong, where it all started. Rewind time and prevent it. All I want it for him to be happy and as cheesy as that sounds, I love him.

* * *

**Six Years Old**

A small, auburn haired boy swung slowly back and forth on a rusting swing. His feet dragging across the muddy ground, ruining his normally neat white shoes and his shaggy hair clung to his face from the heavy rain.

Nobody gave the child a second glance as they scurried past the deserted playground in a rush to get home in time to see their children or to work and avoid their bosses uncontrollable rage. Nobody noticed as the child cried camouflaged tears, hidden by the icy cold rain. Not a single thought ran through their minds as to what had made him cry, why was he alone or if he needed any help. Nobody seemed to care and if they did, they were in too much of rush to deal with him.. They would never wonder what happened to him in two hours or so in fact he would be completely forgotten about.

"Hey, what's up with ya?" A plain red umbrella was placed over his head, shielding him from the rain and an annoying yet soothing patter sound was heard. The boy's head snapped up and muddy brown eyes met brilliant blue ones. A boy around his age stood over him with a frown plastered onto his face. Light blonde hair fell just above his shoulders and even in the dull weather it was smooth and shiny. He was a little taller than the red head but not by much.

"W-who... Who are you?" The red head managed to stammer out quickly. The blonde grinned at him cheerfully before sitting down on the wet swing next to him, still holding the large umbrella over the two of them.

"Name's Katsuragi Deidara!" Deidara said loudly, drawing some attention. "What 'bout you?"

"Tachibana Sasori," Sasori muttered after a little hesitation and a wave suspicion ran through his body. _Nobody has approached me for hours so why now? _ " Why are you speaking to me?" He says bluntly.

"I was only coming to see if you were alright hmm," Deidara began before quoting what his mother had said to him moments before. "I mean, what kind of heartless person is going to ignore a crying child?"

"Everybody apart from you, Katsuragi-san." Sasori's vision began to blur and he viciously attacked his eyes in a weak attempt to stop the tears from flowing in front of this stranger. He must be strong like Granny Chiyo said. He must not show weakness.

Despite his efforts Sasori let out a sob quickly followed by another and another. "H-hey, what's wrong? Hmm." Sasori's sobs turned into loud screams of sorrow and frustration which earned the shaking of heads from the passersby.

"Mm-my m-mummy and-d dad-dy d-died!" Sasori slammed his feet onto the ground in rage, kicking up the mud and stones as he did so. _Why? I don't understand, you said you'll always be here! Why? Why did you leave me all alone? _Deidara sat quietly with one hand clutching the umbrella and the other in his lap. He watched as the boy screamed his heart out and the feeling of uselessness ran through him. He had no idea what to do. Nobody he knows has ever died so he couldn't relate. Sure his parents are divorced and he barely ever got to see his dad but that wasn't the same thing.

"Honey, what's wrong?" A woman with blonde hair straightened so straight you might just get a cut from it jumped out of a nearby car and slammed the door hard behind her. From her appearance you could tell that she is Deidara's mother and the only difference between the two was the height and her muddy brown eyes.

"Mum! Hmm." Deidara straightened up at the sight of his mother's blurred figure. He squinted his blue eyes in order to see her through the heavy rainfall.

Ayame gave her son a calming smile before kneeling down in front of Sasori. She gently took his hands in hers and spoke softly. "What's wrong sweetie, did you lose your mummy and daddy?" Ayame looked over at her son when she noticed him wildly shaking his head from the left and right. She frowned at him before returning her attention back to Sasori.

"They w-were murdered," Ayame's hands flew to her mouth and her eyes widened. Her hazel coloured eyes began to water but she quickly blinked them away. "I d-don't know what that-t means though-h, I just know that they're dead."

"Mum, what does 'murdered' mean?" Deidara asked innocently, curious about the new word. He had heard it on several occasions through things like the news and books that he shouldn't be reading but he didn't know what it actually meant. After hearing it now, he realised it was something very, very bad.

"I asked Granny Chiyo that b-but she wouldn't tell me!" Sasori murmured and he stared down at his feet.

"I'm sure you'll be told eventually."Ayame said gently before looking over at her son and mouthing 'I'll tell you later'. It was a heartbreaking thought that these children would have to learn the meaning of the word murder before they should. It was even more heartbreaking for Ayame to picture this young boy experiencing the effects of murder.

"Why can't you tell me!?" Sasori demanded angrily with clenched fists.

"It isn't my place to say." Ayame said as she offered the boy a weak smile. "Come on sweetheart, I'll give you a ride home."

"I'm not going back!" He shouted in fury. "Granny Chiyo lied! She said.. She sa-said th-they w-would com-me back!" The last two words were screeched out, attracting some attention from passers-by but nothing more than an annoyed glare.

"But you have to go back Tachibana-san!" Deidara intervened. "Imagine all the bad, creepy people who'll be out here at night. Plus it's friggin' freezing! Hmm" To emphasise his point, he wraps his skinny arms around his body and shakes violently.

"Deidara, language!" His mother scolds.

"I d-don't care!" Sasori growls stubbornly as he also begin to shake from the cold that had suddenly caught up with him.

Ayame glances the boy over with pity before sighing lightly. "You'll catch a cold out here. Come with Deidara and I, I'll make you both some hot chocolate with whipped cream and marshmallows if you'd like."

Sasori scans the woman over and says in a defensive tone. "Mummy and Daddy told me to stay away from strangers." He managed to choke back another series of sobs.

"Do you know your Grandmother's phone number then?" Ayame said as she pulled out her phone and opened it, ready to dial a number.

Sasori nodded his head and narrowed his brown eyes at the woman. "Why do you want to know it?"

"We need to tell her where you are hmm!" Deidara said as he rubbed his hands over his arms in an over-dramatic way. "She must be worried sick!" Sasori looked the boy up and down before letting out a sigh and repeating a well-memorised phone number.

While Ayame was talking to Chiyo, Deidara and Sasori clambered (After a lot of persuasion from Deidara) into the car.

"So," Deidara began. "Do you like art?"

"Art?" The question caught Sasori off guard and an expression of surprise flashed across his face. " Yes, I really enjoy art. To be more precise, I love it! I think it's something that should last forever and ever, never fading." During the time period of one year Sasori's Grandmother had taught him how to make puppets while his parents were on a 'business trip'. However earlier in the day when Sasori has learned of his parent's death, he had gone on a wild rampage and had destroyed every last one beside the father and mother puppets. He couldn't bring himself to do it.

"Woah... That's so cool hmm!" Deidara said loudly. "I haven't decided on what true art is yet but I think your idea is awesome!" He jumped out of his sit and scrambled over to where Sasori sat. "Hey, do ya wanna be friends? Hmm."

"O-okay, Katsuragi-san." Sasori stammered, blinking in confusion.

The two boys spoke and spoke until their time together was over. In the short time that they knew each other, they got to know each other pretty well. Well enough for Sasori to know that Deidara can be extremely annoying and cocky and enough for Deidara to know that Sasori is a tiny bit narrow-minded when it comes to art.

But that's okay.

Life is more fun when you're not all the same.

* * *

**_Criticism is appreciated_**

**_This is only going to be a short story so I should hopefully finish especially considering I've had six chapters already written up for God knows how long! This isn't going to go into extreme details about their lives and I don't think I'll focus on a specific time in their lives. Erm I'm not sure how to explain it so I'll just write the plan._**

**_Six years old (Chapter One ) - Eight years old (Chapter Two ) - Ten years old (Chapter Three) - Thirteen years old ( Chapter Four ) ECT._**

**_I think I'll stop when they are around eighteen or twenty-two. _**

**_I dunno, I'll see where I end up :)_**


	2. Eight Years Old

**_Eight Years Old_**

"Hey, Tachibana-kun hmm." Deidara said as he opened the front door, revealing his good friend but not quite best friend Sasori. The red-head was holding a bag stuffed to the brim with toys and pyjamas as well as a large pillow.

Sasori nodded a greeting at his friend as he shuffled past, struggling to carry the pillow which dragged across the ground.

"Do you need some help with that hmm?" The taller boy reached over and took the pillow off of Sasori before swinging it over his shoulder. "You looked very silly, just then."

"Now Deidara, be nice to Tachibana-kun." Ayame said in a light scolding tone from the kitchen. The light haired woman placed a popcorn packet into the microwave before making her way to the two young boys. "You two can head up to Deidara's room, I just need to speak to Chiyo-san to check over a few things. I'll bring the popcorn upstairs for you when it's done."

"Thanks!" Deidara grins at his mother before both boys sprint up the stairs and into Deidara's messy bedroom. "Did you bring your DS?" He asks as he begins shuffling through his things in search of his own.

"Yes." Sasori said quietly as he searches through his neatly organised bag for his DS.

"Awesome! Now we can play Pokemon all night long!" Deidara cheers and fishes out his DS from under a pile of dirty washing. "I swear I'll bet you this time hmm."

"I'll bet you eight hundred yen that you can't." The red head said as he slides the Pokémon Soul Silver game into the battered white DS.

"You're on, hmm!"

"Aren't you two a little young to be betting money?" Ayame appears at the door with a light frown on her face. "Deidara-chan, you don't have 800 yen."

The blonde sent a weak glare his mother's way. "I know I don't but I not going to lose to him!"

"That's beside the point, you can't say you'll do something if you can't do something else and then not follow through with it."

"Mum," Deidara began. "You're acting like I can't beat Tachibana-kun at a game which I am a master at hmm. You should be happy, I'm going to get us eight hundred yen to spend!"

"I was only trying to scare him a little," Sasori said when he noticed Ayame's frown deepening. "I wouldn't have taken any money from him."

"Stop acting like you've already won a battle that hasn't even happened! Hmm." Deidara growled before switching on his gaming device. "I'll show you, I'll show the both of you."

**Ten Minutes Later**

"You cheated!" Deidara shouted loudly at Sasori who sat in front of him with a smug smile plastered on his face. "I don't know how but you did! Hmm!" The blonde let out a groan of defeat. "I don't understand, I used all my strongest Pokémon and I came up with flawless plans to finally beat you!"

"I poisoned all your Pokémon." Sasori said simply as he switched off his DS and put it on the floor beside him. "You should have seen it coming, I do it every single time we battle." The red head reached forward and scooped up a handful of salted popcorn.

"Just you watch Tachibana Sasori," Deidara threatened as he picked up a handful of sweet popcorn. "I'll beat you at Pokémon and force you to give me your beloved Muk."

"Muk?" Sasori raised an eyebrow before letting out a giggle. "Muk's my weakest Pokémon but the fact that I still managed to wipe out two of your strongest Pokémon with him says quite a bit about you."

"Shut up..." Deidara mutters before he flicks a piece of popcorn at Sasori's head.

Sasori lifts his head and smirks at Deidara. "Oh?" Stretching back his arm, Sasori throws the remaining popcorn at Deidara, each one successfully hitting the blonde in the face. For the next five minutes the two continue to throw pieces of popcorn at each other until Ayame storms in and tells them both off.

"Look at this mess," Ayame gestures around the room. "It's going to take me forever to pick ever piece of popcorn up! We'll be finding random rotten popcorn in this room for weeks maybe even years!" The two boys hang their heads in shame as Deidara's mother continues to lectures them about how childish a popcorn fight was.

"You're not going to send Sasori home," Deidara looks up at his mother behind a curtain of hair. "Are you? Hmm." Ayame's gaze softens and she shakes her head.

"Of course not! You're just being kids," She sighs and shakes her head at them again. "Just behave, ten minutes until bed time."

When she left Sasori turned to Deidara and whispered. "Am I the only one getting mixed messages here?"

"Nope," Deidara said. "Woman are confusing beings, that's what Dad says anyway."

"Do you think girls find boys confusing?" Sasori blinks his brown eyes at Deidara, curiously. Deidara tilts his head to the right as he thinks his answers over.

"Kurotsuchi says boys are weird and annoying," Deidara looks over at his friend. "So probably."

"Kurotsuchi?"

"Oh right, you don't go my karate classes. Kurotsuchi is this girl in my class who's really tough and... What's the word... Sarcastic... Yeah."

"Do you like her?" Sasori asked innocently.

"Yeah! She's really nice though she's always trying to beat me up which isn't fair! Hmm."

"I didn't mean like that."

Deidara looked over at Sasori with an alarmed expression. "Eww no! Girls are icky! Why do you ask?"

"People at school were talking about my cousin Kankuro having a crush on this girl, forgot her name. I was just wondering what it's like to like someone." Sasori said in a dazed way as if he were deep in thought.

"I think it would be weird!" Deidara claims. "I don't understand it! Why would you want to kiss someone? Have you seen those kisses in films where they shove each other's tongues down their throats, it's really gross! Especially when they pull apart and there is all this spit dribbling everywhere! Hmm." Through the whole of Deidara's little rant Sasori stared at him with a disgusted and horrified expression. One word running through his mind. _Gross gross gross gross_._  
_

"Maybe it's something you enjoy when you're older," Sasori suggested. "You know like alcohol?"

"Alcohol is gross too! I won't ever like it! Hmm."

"I know, it's disgusting." A knock on the bedroom door makes the two boys jump out of their skin.

"It's time for bed now." Ayame said as she poked her head around the door and quickly leaves after switching off the lights.

"Do you think she heard us hmm?"

"Uh-huh." Through the dark both boys stared at their hands with dark blushes on their faces. "Let's go to sleep." Sasori breaks the embarrassed silence that had fallen over them.

"Okay." With their hands stretched out in front of them they climbed onto the single bed.

"Good night hmm."

"Night."

**X **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **X**

Ayame crept silently down the corridor until she reached Deidara's bedroom. Slowly she grabbed onto the handle and pushed the door open as quietly as possible. The blonde woman tiptoed into the room and approached the snoring children. A light smile graced her lips as she stared down at the two of them curled asleep beside each other, with Deidara's left hand and Sasori's right hand linked together. Ayame pulled out her phone and snapped a few quick pictures, careful not to wake either of them up. Quietly she whispered "As a mother, I am responsible for embarrassing you in front of you friends and future girlfriends so I best start preparing now... Goodnight boys, I love you both."


	3. Ten Years Old

**Ten Years Old**

"Come on Sasori-kun!" Deidara shouted loudly with his hand waving in the air. Lukewarm, salty water lapped at Deidara's legs inviting him to swim further out. The weather is hot and sunny, the perfect day for a trip to the beach. Thanks to Deidara's mother convincing Chiyo that taking Sasori to the sea would be refreshing for him, Sasori had been allowed to come. It was a shame, Ayame had said to Deidara, that Chiyo or Sasori's Uncle hadn't taken Sasori anywhere other than school since he had discovered about his parent's death."The water's great, it's a little cold but you'll get used to it! Hmm."

Sasori stood on the sand with his feet just out of reach from the waves. "I don't like water."

"Oh stop being such a bore," Deidara snorted. "We came to the beach to go in the sea not to lounge around in the sand hmm." The blonde crossed his arms against his chest and stared over at Sasori.

"There's jellyfish in the water." Sasori nodded at the odd looking creature bobbing along calmly in the water. Sasori thought it was quite weird yet oddly beautiful looking with its purple and white tentacles.

"So?" Deidara reached out and picked the jellyfish up from its top, holding it up for Sasori to see. "They're not the type that will sting you and even if they do, they're not dangerous!" Deidara turned around and threw the jellyfish away from everybody.

Sasori stared down into the clear water, fear nibbling at his mind. "Isn't it dangerous?" He asked quietly as he dug his toes into the warm sand.

"What?" His blonde friend shouted. "I can't hear you! Hmm." If you knew Deidara at all you would know that he has brilliant hearing which explained Sasori's suspicious gaze. However Sasori slowly edged his way into the cool water until it was just past his ankles.

"I said isn't it dangerous."

"I still can't hear you!" Sasori walked further into the water and his impatience was pushing down his fear. He stopped until he was directly in front of Deidara with the water at his waist.

"Are you death?" Sasori scowled at his friend. "I said-" Before he could finish, Deidara pushed him and Sasori stumbled backwards, falling into the water.

"Deidara-kun!" Sasori splashed around for a few seconds from the shock and tried to regain his footing. Deidara stared at his friend for a second before bursting into loud laughter with tears streaming down his face. "This isn't funny!"

"Yes it is! Hmm." Deidara grabbed Sasori's arm and pulled him up. "You should have seen yourself, it was hilarious." Sasori glared at him, his normally calm brown eyes narrowed into a dark glare. He knelt down, scooped up a handful of seawater and flung it up into Deidara's face.

"Hey hmm!" Deidara then lifted up his foot and slammed it down as hard as his could which successfully created a large explosion of water. A small water fight began on the peaceful beach and both boys succeeded in annoying everyone they came across.

"Boys, would you like an ice cream?" Ayame shouted from the sand as she waved her arms in the air in case they couldn't see her in the crowd of people. Deidara's eyes lit up at the mention of ice cream and he exchanged a glance with Sasori.

"Come on!" Deidara reached out and grabbed his friend's hand, pulling him after him as they raced towards Deidara's mother. The promise of ice cream seemed to make Deidara a little clumsy. He kept falling over the uneven ground and even the weakest waves knocked him off his feet.

"Be careful," Sasori said as he pulled Deidara up from a trip. "I don't want you taking me down with you."

"I am being careful! Hmm." Deidara replied with a bright grin plastered on his face.

"Are you to having a nice time?" Ayame said as she threw a large, white towel over the two of them. The towels were nice and warm as they had been heating up in the hot, midday sun.

"Yup!" Deidara answered for the both of them and Sasori smiled at Ayame, nodding his head.

"Smile, boys!" Ayame grinned as she took a picture of the two boys who still had their hands linked together.

Deidara tilts his head and a frown forms on his face. "Why do you always take pictures of us at the weirdest times? Hmm." They walked down the scorching hot pavement towards the surprisingly empty ice cream shop. Passersby pointed at the two boys commenting on how cute they were with their hands joined together.

"To embarrass you of course!" The two boys looked over at the blonde woman with confused expression.

"How can you embarrass us by taking a picture?" Sasori asked, blinking at her.

"You're holding hands." Ayame said as if it's the simplest reason in the world. "When you're older you'll be embarrassed so I can tease you about it." She pokes both boys in the stomach gently making them giggle.

"Why though?"

"Why what Deidara?"

"Why would we be embarrassed about holding hands? That's a normal thing to do hmm."

"Yes it is a normal thing to do," Ayame began as she tried to pick out her words carefully. "However it's strange when two older men or two older women hold hands."

"It's not strange," Sasori insisted looking up at the tall woman. "It's just holding somebody's hand." Deidara nodded in agreement.

"You'll understand when you're older," She smiled warmly at the two boys. "Now what flavour ice cream would you like?"

"Chocolate!"

"Manners Deidara."

"May I please have chocolate flavoured ice cream, mother dearest hmm?" Deidara said in a cheeky tone causing Ayame too roll her brown eyes at him.

"What about you Sasori?"

"Could I have a cookie dough ice cream please?" He replied politely which made Ayame shot her son a look saying '_why can't you be polite like Sasori?_'. As a reply, Deidara stuck his tongue out at her.

Ayame picked up the menu to take a look at the prices and soon enough a frown appeared on her face. Pulling out her purse, she shifted through counting how much money she had available. Finally she let out a sigh. "I'm sorry but I think you're going to have to share a large ice cream instead of having your own. Hmm, a large ice cream is four scoops so how does two scoops of cookie dough and two scoops of chocolate sound?"

The boys exchanged looks and nodded. "Great! (Hmm)"

"That's good to hear," Ayame turned to the man working the sand. "Hello, could I please have a large ice cream with two scoops of chocolate and two scoops of cookie dough?" The man nodded before getting to work on the ice cream.

"Sprinkles?" He asked the two boys.

"Yes please!"

"Flakes?"

"How much would that be?" Ayame said a little worried now.

"Hmm, sprinkles come with it free and two flakes is eighty-five yen."

"Oh okay then." The man quickly finished the ice cream and passed it over to Ayame who had paid beforehand.

"Thank you sir, say thank you boys." The boys nodded their thanks but their attention was focused solely on the ice cream.

They walked over to an unoccupied table which offered a great view of the ocean below. Instead of sitting down straight away, Sasori walked over to railing and leaned against it, taking in the beautiful scene. The water glistened in the sunlight making it seem like someone had thrown thousands of miniature diamonds into the ocean. The waves crashed against the rocks below sending the illusion of small rainbows in the air. What amazed Sasori the most was that the sea wasn't just blue but it was green, warm orange from the sun's reflection.

"It's beautiful," He breathed out, his amazement could be heard in each word. That was what attracted Deidara's and Ayame's attention. "I wish it would stay like this forever."

"But then we wouldn't view it as beautiful anymore." Ayame said as she stared at the gorgeous scene in front of her.

"What do you mean mum? Hmm." Deidara asked. "Something like that will always be beautiful."

"Maybe," Ayame began. "But if we passed the same thing every day for the rest of our lives it would eventually become boring, dull even because we are so used to it being there. We would forget about it's true beauty and deem it as something ordinary." As the works sunk in, Deidara's brain starting thinking and he came upon the answer of something that he's been searching for for a long time. What is true art.

"That's it!" Deidara shouted, he stood up and suddenly slamming his hands down on the glass table. Succeeding in scaring the life out of his mother, Sasori and others around him might I add. "I've discovered what true art hmm! It should be something that doesn't last very long but long enough for you to admire it's beauty, something you will remember until the day you die! Something... What's the word... Something fleeting! True art is fleeting like an explosion! Hmm"

Both Sasori and Ayame stared at Deidara in surprise. Sasori blinked in confusion before erupting into laughter. "Haha, that's funny Deidara-kun! True art is something that is forever here, true art is eternal!"

"I will accept your opinion Sasori-kun," Deidara said dryly. "However, you are wrong! True art is fleeting."

"I'm pretty sure it's eternal."

"No, fleeting!"

"Eternal!"

"Fleeting"

"Eternal!"

"Fleeting!"

"Eternal!"

Without Deidara knowing, Ayame had secretly been recording his announcement of true art. It was an accident of course, she had taken her phone out to text Chiyo back and just managed to switch it onto video after Deidara had slammed his hands onto the table.

Ayame smiled at the two arguing boys. _Who would have thought ten year olds would have an art fight? Hehe, when they're famous artists(rivals most likely) I will publish this to the world, I'm sure all their fangirls will enjoy that. _

* * *

_ **Reviews are appreciated** _


	4. Thirteen Years Old

**Thirteen Years Old**

Deidara stared out of the classroom window, blocking out his annoying classmates who insisted on throwing around paper aeroplanes and screeching as loud as their lungs would allow. The outside was much more interesting especially since the scenery seemed to change every time he looked away and back again. Yes, much more interesting than the struggling supply teacher at the front. It almost made Deidara laugh at her failing attempts to calm the hoard of thirteen year olds.

"Hey Danna," Deidara turned to face Sasori who he mostly called Danna. The nickname had started to be used a few days after Deidara had discovered what 'true' art was, three years ago. At the time he didn't know that Danna could also mean husband but when he did discover it's other meaning the nickname had already stuck. "I'm bored hmm." The blonde let out a puff which blew out his side fringe for a few moments.

"It's not my job to entertain you." Sasori replied, not looking up from his new designs for the puppet he had named 'Hiruko'. The name had been one which both Deidara and Sasori liked however if Deidara didn't like the name, Sasori would have called it Hiruko anyway. It's his art not Deidara's after all.

"Is that Hiruko's design?" Deidara asked leaning over to inspect the drawing. Sasori nodded at his friend's question. "It's not very pretty looking is it? Hmm." The red head let off a sigh and sent Deidara a dull look.

"It's not meant to be _pretty_ looking you brat," Sasori hissed. "As long as it serves its purpose of lasting a very long time then it's perfect." Picking up his pencil, Sasori began to gently sketch on the scorpion like tail in a scratching motion.

"Seriously?" Deidara lifts an eyebrow at his friend. "Danna, let's be honest for a second. I know I've said this a million times before but what's so good about something that lasts forever? It's going to become dull and people aren't going to want to look at it any more hmm. It might actually become repulsive to some." The last sentence earned a vicious glare off of Sasori. The artist wasn't known for his modesty when it came to his creations. "Hey, you know I wasn't insulting your art style then Sasori no Danna hmm."

Sasori placed down his pen and sat up straight, turning to his friend and sending a bored look his way. "You're right Deidara, why don't we be honest for a second?"

"Uh-oh, they're at it again!"

"Geez, you'd think they would have a break every now and then."

"You see Deidara the problem with your art is that it vanishes as soon as it's created," Sasori began knowing that a few students had taken an interest in the upcoming art fight. "What's the point in something that isn't around long enough to be properly admired?-" Sasori lifted a finger as Deidara opened his mouth to speak. "-There is absolutely no point whatsoever. Those who saw it will forget it soon enough and even if they don't, the memory will die along with them so the future generations won't have the chance to witness the so called 'beauty' of your art. It's stupid."

"Now, now Danna. I had the decency to respect your opinion so please respect mine hmm."

"I cannot respect something so childlike."

"Sasori, you're so ignorant at times," Deidara snorted. "How do expect to become an artist if you won't respect and consider the views of others? Hmm."

"Deidara," Sasori said in a sharp tone. "You're annoying me now."

"Oh someone's grumpy today." Deidara smirks at him. "Just so you know-" The blonde was cut off by the teacher storming over to them and slamming a heavy book down on their desk.

"If you haven't noticed already the rest of the class has been silent for at least five minutes now with the exception of you two!" She narrows her eyes into a dark glare. "So why don't you stop flirting and pay some attention to what I am trying to teach?!"

Sasori and Deidara stare up at the teacher in a mixture of embarrassment, annoyance and most of all fury. The class erupts into violent laughter, sending taunts towards the two artists.

"God you tell them miss!"

"Faggots!"

"They are weirdly close..."

Deidara clenches his fists together and bites his lip, he looks up at the teacher with anger filled blue eyes. "Are you actually having a laugh hmm?" The supply teacher takes a few steps back after realising her mistake from hearing Deidara's voice. When she had stormed over earlier she hadn't been paying attention to their voices and since her glasses had been broken earlier she hadn't been able to see very well. If you were in her situation and you saw someone with long hair, you are most likely going to label them as female unless it was obvious they weren't which in this case it wasn't.

"I'm sorry, I thought you-"

Deidara interrupts her. "I know what you thought but what I want to know is why? The only thing remotely feminine about me is my hair, nothing else hmm! If you had been listening properly you would have known I am a boy."

"Look I'm sorry-"

"Then you accuse me of flirting with my friend, who for the record looks a hell of a lot more feminine than me hmm!"

"Deidara, shut up." Sasori shots his friend a warning look saying he wasn't going to help him escape detention.

"However since you're new around here I'll forgive you," Deidara nods his head after picking up on Sasori's warning. "And for your information, we weren't flirting we were simply having an educated discussion about who is right and who is wrong hmm. For the record, Sasori's wrong."

"Actually I'll think you'll find that Deidara is very, very, very wrong."

"Oh..." The supply teacher murmurs not quite sure how to respond. Out of embarrassment she turns on her heel and storms to the front. "Everybody turn to page thirty six in your text book, you'll be working in silence for the next ten minutes."

Sasori picked up his text book and flicked through the pages, trying to find page thirty six. His eyes were glued onto the book and didn't move a muscle when Deidara poked his arm.

"You okay hmm?"

"Fine, I'm just tired."

"That woman is stupid isn't she Danna?"

Sasori quickly glanced over at his friend before snapping his eyes back to his text book. "Not as stupid as you."

"Hey hmm!"

* * *

Deidara and Sasori walked down the dry path which led to their usual sitting place under a large tree near the back off the school. The tree had thick branches, perfect for climbing (not that tree climbing was allowed) and provided a shaded area on a hot or rainy day with its many leaves.

"So Danna," The blonde began as they rounded a corner. "I was thinking that for my next piece I could fill the insides with paint so when I explode it the paint will splatter everywhere. Do you think a bird or maybe a spider would be better?"

"I don't care," Sasori said simply. "It won't work."

"You never know until you try Sasori hmm." Deidara rolled his eyes and added. "I'm sure it makes a lot more sense than those poisoned needles you plan to fire out of Hiruko's mouth!" He picked up the pace once the tree came in sight, he needed to eat soon.

"No need to rush brat." Sasori muttered as he stuck his hands in his pockets.

"Someone's taken our spot Danna hm." Sasori frowned as he caught up to his friend. It was unusual for anyone other than themselves to be in this area of the school. For some reasons it's normally always deserted and that was just the way Sasori liked it. No fuss just him and Deidara. The idea of sharing the tree annoyed him.

Sasori narrowed his eyes as the group of boys approached them in a manner that screamed trouble. He let off a sigh and brought his hands to his temples, rubbing at them in irritation. "Here we go."

"You know Katsuragi-kun I think I agree with you," A boy with thick, dyed blonde hair crossed his arms across his chest. "Tachibana-chan is a lot more girly than you are." Sasori glowered at the boy because of the use of 'chan'.

"He's a little chubby too." Another boy piped up and Sasori cringed a little on the inside.

Deidara raised an eyebrow at him and glanced over at his friend with slight concern. Sure Sasori's tough as nails but you never actually know. "Suzuki Hideo is it hm?"

"Yeah."

"I think you may have come to the wrong conclusion here," Deidara pressed his hands against his chest. "Only I'm allowed to call Sasori here girly, not anybody else especially not you okay?" He smiled sweetly at Hideo before pushing past him.

"Oi faggot!"

"Go away," Sasori said to Hideo. "You're annoying us."

"Oh go kill yourself!" Another boy called Kin sneered. "Fucking emo."

"Emo is a fashion style and a type of music so why are you calling me emo?" Sasori asked in a bored fashion ignoring the looks he received from the group of boys and his smirking blonde friend. "Unfortunately for you, I have no intention of dying any time soon." The red head pushed his way through the group to his friend. "In fact, I want to live as long as possible."

"Whatever," Hideo smirked at the two. "So what do you normally do here? I mean you're all by yourself with your best friend who you call husband, you must do something interesting." The group of boys snickered behind him.

"Are you really that stupid?" Sasori said calmly, blinking at them.

When Hideo took a few steps towards Sasori, Deidara interrupted. "Ignore him, he's not in a too good mood today." Deidara shot his friend a glance saying that they're out numbered so best not to irritate them. "I don't use the term Danna in that content, Danna also mean master and we talk about interesting things like art hmm."

"Oh," Kin smirked at them and the two instantly knew what he was going to say next. "So it's like that is it?" Sasori took a few threatening steps towards them, not caring about the consequences. Deidara grabbed onto his arm and pulled him back.

"Sasori, it's not worth it." Sasori looked at his friend from the corner of his eye before returning to stand besides Deidara.

"Moving on," Hideo took several paces towards them with a smug look on his face. "Hey Katsuragi-kun, you believe art is a bang right?"

"Huh?" Deidara looked at him before laughing a little. "My my, what's wrong with humanity these days?" He shook his head and smirked at Hideo. "No girl is ever going to want to date a pervert like yourself." A few of the boys sniffled a laugh at Deidara's comment while Hideo glared.

"Deidara that would also make you a pervert for you were able to realise the 'dirtiness' hidden in his question. " Sasori said with a light smile on his face.

"Hey! Don't you act all innocence! You knew what he was getting at as well Danna hm." Deidara fired back.

Hideo marched over to Deidara, straightening himself up to look as tall as possible. The blonde raised an eyebrow at the action knowing that even if Hideo made his spine as straight as possible Deidara would still be taller than him. "What did you just call me?"

"A pervert hmm." He replied simply as he tilted his head to the right. "Didn't you hear me the first time?" A blast of fury blasted through Hideo and he roughly grabbed Deidara's shirt collar, pulling him towards him. Deidara's eyes widened and a nervous grin sneaked its way onto his face. There was no way this idiot scared him but the fact that they were outnumbered made him a little nervous.

"You fucking queer!" Hideo spits out, tightening his grip.

"Dude," Deidara glanced over to Sasori, silently telling him to stay out of it. It's his fight. "Stop getting worked up over nothing hmm. If you hadn't made such a dirty comment towards my art I wouldn't have called you a pervert, pervert."

Without proper warning, Hideo clenched his fist and raised it, ready to strike the blonde across the face. Deidara instinctively pushed away from him and lifted his arms up to protect his face. However before his attack landed it was stopped. Sasori gripped tightly onto Hideo's wrist and narrowed his eyes into a silent warning. Touch him and you're dead.

Without speaking Sasori threw Hideo's hand away from Deidara. "Get lost."

Hideo glared at Sasori for a few moment before quickly turning on his heel and storming off. His friends glanced between the two boys and Hideo deciding on whether to follow him or not. After a silent discussion, they trailed after their friend.

"Ugh," Deidara grunted as he collapsed down under the tree. "That was annoying hm."

"Not nearly as annoying as your 'hmm's"

"Oh come on!" The blonde lightly kicked his friend on the knee. "Don't you start picking on me as well."

"I'll do as I please."

"Danna."

"What brat?"

"Thanks for stopping that hit."

"... You're welcome brat ..."

"You must have been really worried about me huh?"

"If you carry on like this I'll let him hit you next time."

"Aww, Sasori, don't be like that hmm."

"Shut up."

"You're so mean to me."

* * *

"Welcome home!" Ayame called when she heard the front door slam open loudly. A little angrily she rushed into the hall way and stood there, hands on hips and eyes narrowed into a light glare. "How many times have I told you two not to slam the door open like that? You'll break it again!"

"Stop fussing," Her son said, kicking off his shoes and placed his school bag in the beaten up cupboard. "It hardly broke last time hmm." Sasori offered an apologetic smile to Ayame as he took off his school shoes properly, setting them neatly to the side.

Ayame snorted at Deidara's remark. "Yeah well you weren't the one who paid to have it fixed!" This made the boy laugh a little.

"You didn't pay a single coin hmm! You just asked Sasori to fix it."

"I can't deny that," His mother flushed red and turned her head to the right. "But Sasori-kun wouldn't let me pay him."

"It's was a simple fix," Sasori shrugged. "I didn't need to be paid for such a easy job."

"Yeah! So stop trying to guilt trip me!"

"However," Sasori continued. "The door is a little weak so if it were damaged more than you would have to pay-" He paused for effect. "One of those professionals who charge a fortune."

"Danna! Whose side are you on? Hmm."

"Your mother's."

"You traitor hm."

"Anyway," Ayame said clapping her hands together to get their attention. "How was your day today?"

"Annoying." Sasori muttered.

"Weird un" Deidara said, rolling his eyes at the memory.

"How so?" She asked unable to hide the curiosity in her tone. Normally she'd get a muttered 'same old hm' from her only son. This was a change.

"We had this stupid supply teacher," Deidara grinned sheepishly when his mother gave him a look to watch what he was saying. "Mum, don't look at me like that you'll understand in a minute."

"I'm sure I will." Ayame said, her tone laced with disapproval.

"She thought I was a girl! Hmm.

"Not that I can blame her, you do look like a girl from a distance."

"Sasori," Deidara growled. "I do not look like a girl hmm."

The red head rolled his eyes before continuing. "Then the blind old bat accused us of 'flirting'." Sasori said darkly, his eyes flashing. He ignored the look Ayame warned him with and continued. "We were literally at each other's throats and she had the nerve to say we were flirting!"

"You two get too worked up when it comes to art." Ayame sighed and leant against the cabinet. "Please continue."

"Moving on from the supply teacher," The blonde boy crossed his arm against his chest and glared at the jar full of roses. Who'd put them there? Whatever. It can wait. "Some boys were hanging around our spot and-"

"You don't own that tree Deidara, they had every right to be there."

"Let me finish hmm! As I was saying they were hanging around our spot for the purpose of mocking us! Hmm."

Ayame raised an eyebrow. "Mocking you?"

Sasori nodded. "It seemed so."

"Yeah, mocking my artwork. Turning it into something dirty, now I have to rephrase myself when I explain my art hmm."

His mother sighed before smiling tiredly at the boys. "Okay then." Turning her back, she fled to the kitchen.

"I can't believe you! Hmm." Deidara shouts over to her. "Asking about our day but the minute you get bored you leave."

"I have things to do, people to see, places to be." Ayame returned wearing a thick coat and a bag over her shoulder. She rushed past them, pinching both of their cheeks. "You be good little boys and don't do anything stupid! Snacks are in the fridge, I've already called Chiyo. Later!" Quick as a flash, she left through the front door.

"What was that about hm?" Deidara asked raising an eyebrow.

"I think your mother has a date." Sasori said as he looked over at the roses. "Maybe you'll have a new dad some time soon."

"Huh?!" The blonde whipped his head from the door to the roses. "Oh my God, that's disgusting. Eww!"

"I wonder if they're sleeping together yet."

"Sasori! You pervert, don't think about things like that hmm!" Deidara grimaces at the mental image.

"I wasn't, I only said it too put the images in your head."

"... I hate you ..."

Sasori was silent for a second before he swallowed nervously and replied in a cocky tone."Aww, you know you love me Dei-chan."

Deidara jumped and glared at his friend. "You call me Dei-chan again and I'll hit you into your next life."

The red head turned his back to Deidara and began making his way up the stairs quickly. "You don't deny it."

"Deny what hmm?" Deidara asked curiously, following his friend up the stairs.

Sasori turned around slightly with a smirk on his face and cheeks dusted pink. "That you love me."

Deidara scoffs, a light blush painting his face. "Of course I love you, you idiot! You're like a brother to me." He rolls his eyes at Sasori's shocked expression before quickly adding. "An annoying little brother who won't leave you alone and is constantly pestering you hm."

"I'm older than you," Sasori replied coldly, his friend's words repeating inside his head. _You're like a brother to me. _"If anything you're the annoying kid brother who won't stop pestering me."

"Oh Danna," The blonde shoves his friend a little. "Stop being so moody."

Sasori let out a growl and scowled at his friend. "Danna, I said stop being moody not become even moodier. Lighten up a bit."

"Will you just shut up?" The auburn haired boy muttered to himself as he reached the top of the stairs. He turned around to look down at his smirking friend.

"Nope hm!" Deidara replied happily, leaning in close to Sasori so that their noses were almost touching. A quiet gasp of surprise escaped from Sasori's lips and he stumbled backwards. Heat raced too his cheeks forming a light blush and his heat picked up a rapid, nervous pace. He dropped his head a little and his eyes glued to his feet. Time seemed to freeze and all Sasori could hear was the pounding of his heart. _No, shove it down! You can't feel this way towards him_, Sasori commanded himself as he forced his body to relax and he slowly lifted his gaze to stare into Deidara's light blue eyes. _Go away._

Deidara tilted his head to the right out of mild concern and curiosity. This was totally out of the ordinary for Sasori. "Hey, you alright?"

Sasori side stepped around his friend, shaking his head to wipe away the thoughts that clouded his normally clear mind. "I'm fine." He replied harshly as he walked into Deidara's bedroom.

"Sure you are," The blonde followed his friend with a growing curiosity. "Come on, tell me what's wrong hm."

The puppeteer took a deep breath to clear his mind before sitting down on the blonde's unmade bed. "Nothing, let's just get this homework out of the way." Sasori could feel Deidara's eyes burning into his back making him feel a little self-conscious. To distract himself, he began smoothing out the blonde's bed sheets earning himself more weird looks.

Deidara sat beside Sasori with a large, heavy looking science book clutched in his hand. "Whatever you say Danna hmm. Next time I won't bother." He placed the book on his lap and began flipping through the pages to find where they had left off. "Found it!"

"Good for you." Sasori muttered, rolling his eyes. Quickly he snatched the book away from Deidara ignoring the cries of protest sent his way. "I need to be able to see what I'm reading brat."

"Same goes for me hmm."

"You can see it from here."

"No I cannot!"

"Stop shouting, you're giving me a headache."

"Oh every little thing gives you a bloody headache hmm."

"Language please."

"You're not my mother." A solution to the problem crossed through his mind and Deidara grinned as he moved closer to Sasori so that their arms were touching. The sudden contact made Sasori jumped and he snapped his head over to look at Deidara. His blonde friend pulled the book onto both of their laps so each boy had a half each. "Are you happy now Sasori? Now we can both see it hmm!"

"Y-yeah..." Sasori murmured inwardly cursing his stutter_. Damn it! Stop being like this, if he notices you're so screwed. _

Deidara looked his friend up and down with a frown on his face. "I have no idea what is up with you today hmm..." As he looked down at the science book, he missed the look of relief that appeared on Sasori's face.

**XxxX** Half An Hour Later **XxxX**

"This has got to be the most uncomfortable position in the world hmm!" Deidara complained for the hundredth time in the past thirty minutes. His back was being to ache from leaning against the cold wall for so long.

"Get over it you whiny brat." Sasori replied as his eyes darted across the page absorbing the new information. Deidara let out a huff before roughly taking the book away from his hands and slamming it shut. He rolled over onto his stomach and reopened the book. "Give it back!" Sasori snapped as he pounced over to retrieve the stolen book however Deidara used his height to his advantage and held the book high above his head. The blonde stuck his tongue out at Sasori who scowled at him with fury.

"Aww Sasori no Danna, you're so cute and small." Deidara's eyes widened at what he had just said and his teasing grin turned in one of embarrassment. _W-what did I just say? Why the hell did I just say that?! I'm not a girl for God's sake! _

Sasori froze and his arms slowly dropped to his sides. "What did you just say?" He must of misheard him or something. There is no way on earth that Deidara would call him cute.

"Haha," The blonde laughed awkwardly, bringing his empty hand to rub the back of his neck."I think I've been watching a little too much anime, I've started speaking like some of the characters haha hmm." For a second Deidara thought he saw disappointment on his friend's face but quickly pushed it aside as his imagination as it was gone seconds later.

"You idiot."

"Shut up Danna hm."

Sasori reached up and gently took the book away from Deidara."Let's get back to work." The two boys decided to lay on their stomachs instead of leaning on the wall because it was a lot more comfortable.

After ten minutes of silent working, Deidara felt the light weight of Sasori's arm on his back. Immediately he tensed up but focused on keeping his eyes on the work in front of him. "What are you doing hmm?"

"My arm got pins and needles, it's uncomfortable so to avoid it getting worse I put my arm on your back." Sasori replied simply but Deidara couldn't help but notice the hidden tone in his friend's voice. He didn't recognise it so he didn't put too much thought it in. He'd realise it sooner or later.

Deidara lifted his head to look at his friend but found that Sasori was looking away. _What's up with him today? _Deidara squeezed his eyes shut as his stomach began doing back flips, it felt warm and the feeling was a little... Fuzzy? Blurry? It was a strange feeling but it wasn't unpleasant. _Why am I feeling like this? _He frowned and when the realisation hit him, he nearly choked on his own spit. A million thoughts raced through his head.

_It's impossible. _

_I'm not gay. _

_What the hell! _

_It's probably just one of those meaningless crushes that we learn about in PSHE. The ones that don't mean a thing and are just caused by new hormones and stuff. _

_Yeah that's it. It will go away eventually._

_It's completely and utterly meaningless. Nothing._

_It will go away. _

Of course Deidara couldn't have been more wrong.


End file.
